Blood Red Moon 2
by blakeus125
Summary: an assassin is after Kenshin but who sent him please R@R


Blood Red Moon: The Assassin strikes

By:Blakeus125

"WAKE UP KENSHIN!" Kaoru said for about the sixtieth time that morning. "Kenshin if you don't get up right now I'll let Sanosuke and Yahiko eat your food and won't cook you any more."

"Wish you would do that for me I don't think I **could** eat any more of that crap." Sanosuke said with a chuckle. "Yeah." Yahiko said agreeing 

"I'm up Ms. Kaoru I'm sorry I'm just really tired this morning." Kenshin said with a long deep yawn.

"Speaking of food I need to get some more noodles today who wants to come with me?" Kaoru said expecting them all to raise there hands but only Kenshin volunteered but only out of guilt because no one else wanted to go.

While Kenshin and Kaoru were out shopping and Yahiko was asleep a stranger appeared at the dojo. Then man was taller than Sanosuke but thinner with short black hair. He wore a simple gray shirt with blue pants. "Who are you?" asked Sanosuke.

"Who me, I am just a drifter who would like to know if the wanderer is home." said the mysterious man.

"Kenshin? No he's not here but who are you and why do you want him?" Sanosuke said getting frustrated wondering why this guy wanted him.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to get him later, thank you, I will take my leave now." said the stranger

"Get him? What do you mean by that?" Sanosuke said in a demanding voice "Oh nothing." the man said his eyes glaring.

Just then Sanosuke leaped at the man and took a swing the man avoided it narrowly and before Sanosuke could turn for another attack the man leaped over the wall surrounding the dojo out of site. 

A few hours later Kaoru and Kenshin returned arms full with groceries. "A little help ,Sanosuke, wouldn't hurt you." Kaoru said annoyed that Sanosuke didn't think of this himself.

"Hey Kenshin, some guy came into the dojo and was asking for you do you think someone is after you?" Sanosuke asked concerned.

"I certainly hope not that I don't". Kenshin said. And just then Kenshin sensed someone and the door and put his hand on the hilt of his katana.

Then the man from before came walking casually and said. "Ah, Battousai the man slayer, the man slayer who became a wanderer. I've been looking for you."

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked not knowingly for he did not yet remember who the man was. "Me well I guess I can say. I am Enryu and I've come to kill you." and with that Enryu threw a five pointed shuriken with amazing speed and accuracy at Kenshins face. Kenshin dodged and drew his sword. "Why do wish me dead?" Kenshin asked. "Well if you must know I'm going to kill you so I will be known as the man who defeated the Battousai." Enryu said with a wicked smile. "Well I'm sorry that I have to disappoint you Enryu the Assassin." Kenshin said as he remembered who the man was.

"No I don't think I'll kill you just yet I have to….." Enryu was saying when he was cut off. "I don't care what you have to do you going down." Sanosuke said interrupting Enryu and landing a blow to Enryu's face dropping him to the ground. Enryu quickly got up and wiped the small trickle of blood running down his lip off as he got up shocked by the power Sanosuke brought with his punches. "Well as I was saying I won't kill you yet I have others to kill just now for you see being an assassin you don't get to pick who you kill or when. I was just letting you know your days are numbered so keep an eye out for me huh?" Enryu said as he was leaving the dojo.

"Man, who was that guy Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked knowing that everyone else wanted to know also.

"Well Enryu the Assassin was one of the best assassins during the revolution. He was know for stealth and quick kills which he has not done in my case and I'm not sure why. He's deadly with shuriken, the best in fact during the revolution, and that is his main weapon only carrying that and a wazakashi. I had heard rumors that he was in town although I wished they were not true, but now I know that they are. I faced him once during the revolution I would have killed him if he had not thrown a shuriken at me just before I struck him down. I got away in plenty of time but he was not trying to kill me only to buy time and get away, and he succeeded in doing that. I will go searching for him now for if he gets away everyone will be endanger because if anyone, even children, get in his way he will kill them also." With that Kenshin started to leave.

"Kenshin wait!" Sanosuke said urgently. "There's no way your leaving me here with these two while your out fighting." Kenshin then knew that he couldn't dissuade Sanosuke and figured he could use the help and they were off.

They were off to find the assassin before he killed innocent people for money. Kenshin found which direction he went and followed the trail. They soon found it hard to see where he went because he went right into crowded areas and just when they where about to give up hope they heard a shuddering scream of pain near the fish market. They both ran as fast as they could to scene. When they finally arrived panting and exhausted they found a man with six shuriken in his chest and throat. The man was still breathing slowly and unsteady but still alive. "Who did this?" Kenshin asked holding the mans head up. "Hhe went tthat way." the man said coughing blood and holding up a shaky hand pointing downtown. 

"Thank you sir, you have to hold on that you do." Kenshin said knowing that the man wouldn't make it. "Sanosuke you stay here and help the man I'll go after Enryu." and Kenshin hurried of after the man downtown. After awhile Kenshin started to get tired but still persisted after Enryu. Eventually he came to some trees and he knew Enryu was close because a shuriken either had fallen from its pouch or it had been dropped intentionally. 

"Enryu were are you?!" Kenshin called. And at that moment he heard a sort of whistling noise and knew instantly what it was. A shuriken thrown right for Kenshins head. Kenshin dodged and then knew that the shuriken before was dropped purposely to lead Kenshin into a trap. "Show your self Enryu come out from hiding." Two more shuriken were thrown just then and Kenshin was getting nervous not knowing were his enemy was. "Your running low on shuriken now Enryu." another shuriken thrown. "SHOW YOUR SELF NOW!" Kenshin yelled getting frustrated. Then Kenshin knew what he had to do to find Enryu. Kenshin closed his eyes and focused, he focused on where Enryu was and the he had it. "Gotcha!" Kenshin said leaping at a near by tree drawing his sword and slicing at it all in one swift fluid motion. Enryu leaped backward but got hit in the foot and fell from the tree on the hard earth with a grunt. "Well well I guess you found me to bad you still going to DIE!" Enryu said throwing a shuriken and running at Kenshin. He drew his wazakashi and jabbed at Kenshin. Kenshin dodged and swung at Enryu and missed. 

Just then Sanosuke came running and stood by Kenshin. "You okay Keshin?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Kenshin answered. "Well let me have a go." Sanosuke said eagerly. "Fine, but watch yourself." Kenshin said reluctantly.

Sanosuke charged at Enryu and planted a kick square in his stomach knocking him back. Enryu got up quickly and jumped high in to the air in front of the sun. By doing this he blinded Sanosuke for a moment and threw his last shuriken. "AGHHHH! That hurt." Sanosuke cried after he was hit in the hand. "Your gonna get it for that!" Sanosuke said hitting him again in the stomach and Enryu doubled over in pain. Sanosuke took advantage of this and kneed him in the face breaking his nose. Enryu got up wiped the blood from his nose and ran at Sanosuke and jabbed at him with his wazakashi. Sanosuke dove to the side but still got cut on his left side. "Sano!" Kenshin called. Kenshin then ran to Sanosuke's side and helped him up because he had fallen to his knees. "Kenshin I'm alright just let me have another go will you?" Sanosuke said cringing in pain. "I'm sorry but no, Sano I cant let you fight him again I will finish this now." Kenshin drew his long katana knowing Enryu was no match with his short wazakashi. Kenshin ran at Enryu and just before his was in reach of Enryu's blade he jumped and did a 180 flip over Enryu and struck him in the back of the head striking him down to the ground before he had a chance to even turn around. "Well now that that is done we still have to find out who Enryu was working for and why he wanted that man and me dead, and tend to your wounds Sano." Kenshin said helping Sanosuke limp away back to the dojo. When they got there they were bombarded with questions from Yahiko and Kaoru. 

"Well that's all that happened." Kenshin said finishing the last question. "I'm not sure who's responsible, but I know were going to find out soon.

The end until chapter 3 were the man behind it all is revealed 


End file.
